


Von drauß' vom Walde

by Khana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klein Dean und Klein Sam jagen Weihnachtselfen. Und es kommt, wie es kommen muss: Sie verlaufen sich im Wald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von drauß' vom Walde

**Author's Note:**

> Für den spn_de Adventskalender 2007.

"Wo soll's denn hingehen, junger Mann?" John Winchester sah seinen Sohn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an, doch Dean grinste nur und rückte das alte Übungsgewehr auf seiner Schulter zurecht.  
"In den Wald. Ich zeig Sammy, wie man jagt."  
"So so." John nickte und beobachtete, wie Dean mit dem echten und Sam mit einem Holzgewehr bewaffnet, in dicke Anoraks gepackt und wild entschlossen Richtung Wald stapften. Dann nahm er Schal und Jacke vom einen Garderobenhaken, das große Jagdgewehr von dem Haken daneben, und folgte seinen Söhnen.

Dean und Sam stapften durch den verschneiten Wald, Sammys kleine Stiefel versanken bis zu den Knöcheln im frischen Schnee.  
"Sind hier wirklich Elfen, Dean?"  
"Darauf kannst du wetten. Und wir werden sie erwischen."  
"Aber Dean! Santas Elfen kann man doch nicht jagen!"  
"Wenn sie einem nicht das richtige zu Weihnachten bringen, kann man das wohl", grollte Dean und stapfte weiter.  
"Aber... aber..."  
"Schhh!", machte Dean. Im Gebüsch vor ihnen raschelte es.  
"Ist das einer?", wisperte Sammy, und Dean sah ihn strafend an. Dann fixierte er wieder das Gebüsch, aus dem sich langsam etwas hervorschob, etwas, das bestimmt eine grüße Mütze sein könnte...

Dean hatte schon auf den vermeintlichen Elf angelegt, als Sammy sich an seinen Arm hängte und den Gewehrlauf dadurch direkt auf Deans Füße richtete. "Nicht, Dean!"  
Hastig riss Dean den Lauf wieder hoch, bevor er das Gewehr absetzte und Sammy eine Kopfnuss gab. "Sei vorsichtig, du Idiot!", schimpfte er.  
"Aber das war ein Kaninchen!", verteidigte sich Sammy, und Dean stöhnte.  
Der Übeltäter war inzwischen verschwunden, und ob es sich um einen Elfen oder ein Kaninchen gehandelt hatte, würde man wohl nie herausfinden.

"Komm weiter." Dean zog seinen Bruder am Ärmel.  
Sam stapfte inzwischen recht lustlos hinter ihm her, ihm war kalt, er wollte nach Hause, und das blöde Holzgewehr war viel zu schwer. Er ließ es in den Schnee fallen und kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum.

Dean pirschte weiter durch den Wald, Sammy trottete hinter ihm her. Irgendwann begann es zu schneien.  
"Dean", maulte Sam, "ich will nach Hause!"  
"Wir haben noch keinen Elf gefunden", widersprach Dean, "Wir können noch nicht zurück."  
"Aber mir ist kalt, und ich muss mal. Ich hab keine Lust mehr!"  
Dean warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu, der ihn für einige Minuten schmollend schweigen ließ, dann jammerte er wieder los. "Ich will nach Hause, Dean!"

Dean drehte sich frustriert um, packte Sammys Ärmel und zog ihn in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Er wollte zwar immer noch einen Elfen fangen, aber wenn Sammy irgendwas wollte, gingen Sammys Wünsche sowieso immer vor. Dad würde ihm was erzählen, wenn Sammy nachher auch nur 'nen Schnupfen hatte...

Sie verfolgten also ihre eigenen Spuren zurück, gingen in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.  
Nur, dass man die Spuren immer schlechter erkennen konnte. Sie waren immer doller zugeschneit, und irgendwann wusste Dean nicht mehr, wo sie hingehen sollten. Früher hätte er das gewusst, früher, im Wald zu Hause, ganz zu Hause, in dem er jeden Baum gekannt hatte. Seit Mum tot war, zogen sie so oft um, dass Dean keinen der Wälder wirklich hatte kennen lernen können, und das kam jetzt davon, jetzt hatten sie sich verlaufen!

Was sollte er tun?  
Was würde Dad tun?

Sammy hing an Deans Hand, sah müde und durchgefroren aus, und langsam machte Dean sich Sorgen. Sie mussten nach Hause finden. Aber wo war zu Hause?

Wenn sie einfach auf gut Glück losliefen, würden sie sich nur noch mehr verlaufen, und das wollte Dean ja nun wirklich nicht. Stehen bleiben oder sich sogar hinsetzen, wie es Sammy grade tat – Dean zog seinen Bruder ruckartig wieder auf die Füße – konnten sie auch nicht, sonst würden sie im Schnee erfrieren, hatte Dad gesagt.

Der Wald war im Norden des Motels, in dem sie wohnten, das wusste Dean. Wenn er doch nur den Himmel sehen könnte! Die Sonne und seine Uhr hätten ihm gereicht, oder auch die Sterne, um Süden zu finden und dorthin zu gehen. Aber der ganze Himmel hing voll dicker grauer Wolken, aus denen immer noch diese gottverdammter Schnee fiel.

Sammy ließ sich schon wieder in den Schnee fallen. "Ich will nicht mehr", jammerte er. "Mir ist kalt, und ich hab Hunger! Und ich muss mal! Wo ist Dad, Dean?"  
Dean hatte keine Antwort, keine verdammte Antwort, und er war es plötzlich Leid, immer auf Sammy aufzupassen, und sowieso, warum hatte Dad sie denn überhaupt in den Wald gehen lassen, wenn es so gefährlich war?

Dean spürte seine Füße kaum, und sein Po wurde jetzt auch ganz nass und kalt von dem Schnee, in dem er saß. Er zog sich die Mütze tiefer über die Ohren, zog Sammy auf seinen Schoß, damit zumindest er nicht im Schnee saß, und wartete. Irgendwann mussten die Wolken schließlich verschwinden.

Der Wald war ganz leise, als würden alle Geräusche von dem vielen Schnee verschluckt werden.  
Dean pustete alle paar Augenblicke eine Schicht weißer Flocken von Sammys Mütze.  
Sie warteten.

Sammy fing an zu schluchzen, und dann spürte Dean, wie der kalte Fleck auf seinen Beinen, auf dem Sam saß, plötzlich nasswarm wurde. Er zog eine Grimasse, aber er sagte nichts, sondern hielt Sam weiter fest.

"Mir ist kalt", jammerte Sammy schon wieder, "Dean! Mir ist kalt!"  
Dean legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund, dann machte er den Reißverschluss von seinem eigenen Anorak auf, japste auf, weil die kalte Luft durch seinen Pullover kam, und zog Sammy noch näher, bevor er den Anorak um sie beide wieder zuhielt. Der Reißverschluss ging natürlich nicht mehr zu, aber vielleicht nützte es ja was.

Der Wald war leise, mucksmäuschenstill, und dann, plötzlich, war da doch ein Geräusch.  
Knirschen.  
Knirschen wie als wenn jemand durch den Schnee ging.  
Das war bestimmt einer der Elfen, oder ein böser Dämon, oder ein Werwolf, oder—  
Dean stand so hastig auf, dass Sammy von seinem Schoß purzelte und heulend im Schnee liegen bleib. Das kümmerte Dean in diesem Augenblick allerdings wenig, er riss das Gewehr hoch, das bis eben nutzlos auf seinem Rücken gehangen hatte, kickte Sammy dann leicht in die Seiten und deutete ihm mit einem grimmigen Blick an, still zu sein. Das Geplärr verstummte schlagartig.

Da war es wieder, das Knirschen.

Der Gewehrlauf zitterte, weil Dean zitterte, weil ihm so kalt war, und sein Anorak war offen, und er wusste gar nicht mehr, dass er noch Füße hatte, aber sie kribbelten so komisch, und—

"Dean? Sammy?"  
"Dad!", brüllte Dean, und "Daddy!", kreischte Sammy und rappelte sich aus dem Schnee hoch, und da war er, Dad, mit einem Gewehr und seiner dicken Mütze auf dem Kopf und er grinste, und Dean wusste, dass er viel zu alt dafür war, aber er warf sich seinem Vater trotzdem in die Arme, sodass er Sam fast zwischen ihnen zerquetschte, und hielt Dad fest.

Dad hatte sie gefunden.  
Jetzt war alles gut.


End file.
